parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Pokemon (Chris1703 Style)
Chris1703's TV-spoof of Pokemon (1998). It will appear on YouTube in the near future in honor of Sun and Moon. Cast: * Ash Ketchum - Max Goof (A Goofy Movie) * Misty - Eleanor Miller (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Brock - Chip (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Pikachu - Himself * Delia ketchum - Sylvia (An Extremely Goofy Movie) * Jessie - Dawn (Zootopia) * James - Mojo Jojo (The Powerpuff Girls) * Meowth - Himself * Ekans - Himself * Koffing - Himself * Caterpie - Himself * Professor Oak - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) * Gary Oak - Oliver (Oliver and Company) * Flint - Alvin Seville (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Forrest - Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) * Brock's Siblings - Sandy Cheeks (Spongebob) Secret Squirrel Dale (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) Tweezle Dee (The Little Mouse) Giselle (Happy tree Friends) * Timmy Skippy ( * Jerry Jr (Tom and Jerry Kids) * Nibbles (Tom and Jerry) * Symour - Robin Hood (Robin hood) * Daisy - Carrie (Chip n dale Shorties) * Violet - Tammy (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Lily - Jeanette Miller (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * AJ - Kovu (The Lion king 2:) * Giselle - Princess (Krypto the Superdog) * Joe - Squeaky the Supercat (Krypto the Superdog) * Melanie - Princess Atta (Bugs a Life) * Bulbasuar - Himself * Damian - Rat Capone (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Charmander - Himself * L.T Surg - Grayson (The Nod Job) * Raichu - Himself * Squirtle - Himself Seasons: # Pokemon (Chris1703 Style) (Season 1) # Pokemon (Chris1703 Style) (Season 2) # Pokemon (Chris1703 Style) (Season 3) # Pokemon (Chris1703 Style) (Season 4) # Pokemon (Chris1703 Style) (Season 5) Movie: * Pokemon The First Movie (Chris1703 Style) * Pokemon The Movie 2000 (Chris1703 Style) Specials See Also: * Pokemon Advanced Generation (Chris1703 Style) * Pokemon Chronicles (Chris1703 Style) Trivia: * Chip was Forrest, and Dale was Brock in DinosaurKingRockz's TV spoof, Pokemon (DinosaurKingRockz Animal Style).and Misty was Eleanor Miller In Ooglyeye's Spoof Gary and the Boys (1983) * The Main Reason Eleanor Miller Played Kasumi Because they're Both Tomboys. * This Chris1703's second TV Spoof, the firs being Sailor Brittany Gallery: Max in Disney's Goof Troop.jpg|Max Goof as Ash Ketchum Eleanor Miller in Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman.jpg|Eleanor Miller as Kasumi Chip in Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers.jpg|Chip as Brock Bite that bitch, Pikachu .jpeg|Pikachu as Himself Dawn Bellwether.jpg|Dawn Bellwether as Jess Mojo Jojo (TV Series).jpg|Mojo Jojo as James Meowth.jpg|Meowth as Himself Misty Goldeen anime.png|Misty's Goldeen as Herself Brock's Onix.png|Brock's Onix as Himself Alvin Seville Angry.jpg|Alvin Seville as Flint Skippy Squirrel in Animaniacs.jpg|Skippy as Forrest Sandy Cheeks in You Don't Know Sponge-3.png|Sandy cheek Giggles' profile.png|Giggles Mac in Goofy Gophers.jpg|Mac Penny in Super Secret Secret Squirrel.jpg|Penny Tosh in Goofy Gophers.jpg|Tosh Squeaks tire with sprayer 1.png|Squeaks 450 rocky.jpg|Rocky Dale and the nutt.jpg|and Dale as Brock's Siblings Brock's Zubat.jpg|Brock's Zubat as Himself Misty's Staryu.png|Staryu as Itself Clarice (Chip and Dale).jpg Tammy-3.jpg|Tammy as 1st Misty Player/Violet Jenny Mcbride.jpg|Mcbride as Officer Jenny Joy in Inside Out.jpg|Joy as Nurse Joy Princess Atta in A Bug's Life.jpg|Atta as Melaninie Ash's Bulbasaur.jpg|Bulbasuar as Rat Capone Angry.png|Rat Capone as Damian Grayson in The Nut Job.jpg|Grayson as L.T Surge Lt Surge Raichu.png|L.T Surge's Raichu as Himself Ash's Charmander.jpg|Charmander as Himself Squirtle in the Pokemon Shorts-0.jpg|Squritle as Himself Sparky-0.jpg|Sparky as Bill Pete in House of Mouse.jpg|Pete as Giovanni Persian-0.png|Persian as Himself The Mayor of Townsville in The Powerpuff Girls Movie.jpg|The Mayor as Unnamed Gym Leader Buttercup in The Whoopass Girls.jpg|Buttercup as Sabrina 220px-Sabrina Kadabra.png|Kadabra as Himself Professor Utonium in the 2016 Series.jpg|Professor Utonium as ????'s Father Allie.jpg|Allie as Professor Ivy Sabrina Haunter.png|Haunter as Basil Angry.jpg|Basil as Chopper Secret-of-nimh-disneyscreencaps.com-6314.jpg|Mrs. Brisby as Tyra Chopper's Golem.png|Chopper's Golem as Himself Fievel Mousekewitz-1.jpg|Fievel Mousekewitz as Timmy Punks.png|The Three Punks as Themselves PJ-Sketchit-pokemon-Chris1703 style.png|PJ as Tracey Sketchit Theodore Smith.png|Theodore Smith as Danny Tracey's Scyther.png|Tracey's Scyther as Himself Ash's Chikorita.jpg|Ash's Chikorita as Herself Dr. NoGood.png|Dr. Nogood as Goneff Goneff's Golem.png|Goneff's Golem as Pistol.jpg|Pistol Pete as Macy Sammy Tsukino (TV Series).jpg|Sammy Tsukino as Jackson Macy's Vulpix.png|Macy's Vulpix as Herself Miss Mayor.png|Miss Mayor as Madame Kaneyo Theodore Seville as Happy the Butler.png|Happy as Madame Muchmoney's Butler Madame Muchmoney's Snubbull.png|Snubbull as Himself Category:Pokemon TV Spoofs Category:TV-spoof Category:Pokemon Spoofs Category:Pokemon Movies Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:Chris1703 Category:Account and Creator of TV Series Show-Spoof